Currently forceps and/or cork borers are used to cut fungal mycelium from petri dish. Some scientist use ring picker as well. These tools need to be sterilized before usage. These tools have to be dipped in ethanol, placed in Bunsen burner flame briefly to allow ethanol to burn off. This type of sterilization is necessary to prevent cross contamination among the samples. The sterilization steps need to be followed after each sample, which is unsuitable because the forceps and cork borer might not sterilize sufficiently, or forceps and cork borer might over heat and kill the fungal mycelium. The process also can be hazardous for inexpert microbiologist when ethanol and Bunsen burner flame are not in a safe distance.
There is a need to provide a safer and sterilized mechanism for scientist to work while performing microorganism related work.